The Cowboy & His Angel
by Jalice2254
Summary: I see a lot of fanfiction about Alice and Jasper's first meeting... This one is a little different... it's LOOSELY based on Dustin Lynch's song Cowboys and Angels, which was my inspiration for this story...
1. Waiting On Forever

The Cowboy & His Angel

***Waiting On Forever***

The sky was grey, growing darker as time passed. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, making it easier for me to walk the streets of Philadelphia. As I entered the small, desolate cafe, an ear-to-ear grin broke across my face. Today was the day! A light skip was in my step as I walked to my bar stool. It had a direct view to the door and outside windows so I would see him coming from any and all directions. Sally, who had been waitressing for me since I first came, slowly made her way over to me. "The usual, Alice?" I nodded as she smiled and poured me a cup of pure black coffee. "Thanks, Sal." She took a seat behind the bar, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Since you're still here, I suppose this mystery man of yours hasn't shown up yet?" I giggled and rested my chin on my palm. "Not much longer! Oh Sally, I can't even begin to describe it!" She laughed at my hopeful expression and patted my hand, just like normal. She didn't believe me when I told her about him, how he was finally going to come and rescue me. She didn't believe me when I told her that with him, I would find my own happily ever after.

No matter how I described it, or how many times I told her, she didn't believe me. She would merely laugh and pat my hand with a smile, saying that he was a figment of my imagination or asking how I knew he was coming. I most certainly couldn't tell her that I was a vampire who could see the future, now could I? That would be a disaster! So I settled for telling her that he was the man IN my dreams, that I had a feeling way down deep. He was mine and i was his and if it took me forever and a day to find him, I would. If it were the last thing I ever did, I would find my happily ever after. And that was that!

"So, Alice, when is this man of yours supposed to be here?" Her eyes twinkled playfully as she bent across the bar. She was up in her years and had problems that were common with age. I shrugged my shoulders and took a small sip of the disgusting drink. Don't get me wrong; it wasn't that it was bad tasting. It was merely a prop. Since I was a vampire, I didn't need human food to sustain me, so it did nothing but offer me a better chance at blending in. "I don't know, Sal. It's going to be soon, though. I can feel it." I took a breath and smelt the rain as it fell. I held in a giggle as I realized what that meant. It had been raining in my vision! I sighed and settled in my seat to begin the wait for him. My visions were never concrete, being based off of peoples' decisions. So, usually, if the person's mind changed, so did my vision. But I didn't need my visions to tell me what was going to happen today. He would walk through the door and we would find eternity together. Soon, my love, we'll be together.

A vision flickered in the peripherals of my head, fighting to take over and be seen. I didn't have time! I had to wait for him and I wasn't going to miss his arrival for some stupid vision! As I blinked back to the present, Sally just looked at me strangely. "Nap time again, Alice," she laughed, one brow risen in question, as I shrugged. I noticed I'd been doing that quite a bit, shrugging. I guess that's my answer to questions when there is no answer. She nodded and pulled a stained, once white dish towel from her apron and began to wipe down the bar. "Well, if he does come, I wish you the best of luck. And you can tell this old coot you told her so!" I giggled but scowled on the inside. Why can't she just believe me? "Not if, Sally. When! I know he's coming for me. You just wait and watch!" She looked taken aback as my eyes flared angrily. After a few seconds of holding my breath to calm myself, I smiled softly and put a gentle hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, Sal. Please forgive me." She smiled back at me and gripped my hand in hers. "Of course, dear. May you find happiness with your love." I smiled and squeezed her fingers gently. "Don't worry, Sally. I'm going to find my own happily ever after!"

A breeze blew in, carrying scents of humans and things. But one thing stuck out the most. A heavenly scent of leather and Old Spice. I had to admit that I was getting slightly high just merely inhaling his euphoric scent. The one other thing that gave him away was the soft muskiness that was natural to our kind. I slowly faced the door, fully seeing it for the first time, as it slowly swung open and the tiny gold bell tinkled. Time froze, it seemed, as he walked inside. My Jasper!


	2. Pure Perfection

***Pure Perfection***

Jasper stood before me, a sight of pure perfection, as teardrops of rain trailed down his porcelain skin. As he stepped further into the diner, I held my needless breath. After all this time he was finally here!

He was tense, calculating, and coiled like a spring, nostrils flared as the scents of humans and the pulsating of hearts put him on edge. His keen, heightened senses picked up on the slightest movement, heard the quietest of murmurs. They did not, however, catch my scent. At the moment, that was for the best. I knew he'd realize that I was a vampire eventually.

I just hoped that discovery would happen much later so I could watch him and marvel at the man whom I had called mine for the past almost 50 years- and that was before I had even met him!

He was tall and rather skinny, though he was by no means lanky or ungraceful. On the contrary, he was just as smooth as me, moving with cat like agility. I could just imagine what he would be like when he hunted!

Muscles bunched beneath his tee shirt, highlighted further by the sheer white cotton fabric that stretched across the expanse of his broad chest. Dark wash jeans sat snugly around his torso, held by a belt that had an old golden buckle. I suspected that it was a hand-me-down, more than likely from his father.

A tan, worn cowboy hat sat on his head, hiding his face in shadows. His strong jaw-line was visible, however, and was clenched tightly. Light wisps of honey golden hair poked from under it, begging for me to tangle my fingers into it. Suppressing a giggle, I sat on my hands and held onto the bar stool beneath me as tightly as I dared. As my eyes searched his face, they landed and stuck on his lips.

His lips, oh God! Don't get me started on how red and luscious and soft they looked. Or how I wanted to march right over to him and pull his head down to meet mine and have those blood-red beauties carress mine in a sweet lovers' first kiss. Then I would wrap my arms around his neck and take his hat from his head, revealing his glowing red eyes. Eyes that had held mine in a time that had not even happened yet. Eyes that held pain and suffering. Eyes that spoke of what that wretch Maria had done to my Jasper, what he'd had to live with for almost century. Never again!

Never again would he have to think of her, or what she'd done. Never again would he have to watch his back, look over his shoulder, always watching and waiting for punishment. Never again would he be afraid to do or say some thing, or ask for something. No more would he have to be alone, or suffering, or feel pain from hunting. Not as long as I was here. Not as long as my arms were open wide to him, and they would forever be, and he was willing to try. For me. For him. For us.

I noticed that I seemed unusually warm, as if I'd grown too excited. Drawing in a deep breath, I held it and counted to 100. A bit much, I know, but oh the things he did and will do to my body! If I were a human, I would be beet red, possibly on the brink of a faint. My feelings for him had never been this intense, this exhilerating. But, then again, I'd never actually seen him in person. Him finally being here after almost 50 years had most definitely taken its toll on my body and emotions. And he hadn't even been here for five minutes yet!

As he stood in the doorway, analyzing and calculating, I noticed the way he carried himself. He had an air of confidence about him, one that demanded respect and attention. I guess that's what made him the youngest Major in the Confederate Ststes Calvary. That was my man for you!


	3. The Feeling of Hope

***The Feeling of Hope***

The tiny pixie of a young woman sat at the bar, feet dangling in the air as she idly drummed her fingers. She was obviously waiting on something or someone.

Her emotions were calming, like a serene, crystal clear pool of water. I relished in them, wishing for the same peace and happiness.

But there was also more powerful emotions, bubbling just beneath the surface. She was on edge, anxious and impatient. I wondered what the matter was, why this bubbly woman was so strung up. I mused various situations in my head, trying to figure out why she was so impatient. Then a breeze blew in, carrying scents of humans and their beating hearts, blood rushing through their veins, and that's when everything changed.

She was a vampire! I tensed immediately, instinctively cautious, as she slid from her barstool and lithely danced over to me. Quickly scanning the air for any suspicious emotions, I surprisingly discovered that there was no hostility. That didn't stop my 'fight or flight' from triggering.

Being with Maria for almost a century had taught me quite a few things. Just because the emotions around me were calm, didn't mean it wasn't a trick. Simply because I thought I could trust someone didn't mean I could. When someone swore they loved you, no matter what, didn't mean they didn't lie.

She was a beauty, that was for sure. She stood at 5 foot, if that, and had inky black hair in a pixie cut that accented her look. Her hands were tiny, clutched into little fists at her sides. I feared that if touched, she would fall into a thousand pieces. She looked so fragile! Her smile lit up the room, the biggest grin for the tiniest person.

She had the grace of one thousand prima ballerinas, yet was so much more than that. She was a dancer, floating on air and not even realizing it. The mere way she moved captivated me as I yearned to join her in the art of the dance.

They immediately enraptured me, drawing me closer, as I stared down at her. Her eyes! They were warm, soft, like the sweetest, richest caramel. I stood, dumbfounded as to why her eyes were butterscotch. They held me in place, big and innocent, as she smiled softly up at me. I could stare into them all day, every day, for eternity, and never grow tired. I never thought anything could be more precious than those beautiful, innocent eyes that were full of so much life. That was until she spoke, the angels envying her voice.

"You've kept me waiting for quite some time."

It dawned on me then that for whatever reason, this beautiful young woman had known I was coming. And she had waited on me. As I smiled down at her, two thoughts floated to the front of my brain, which I could have sworn was struck down dead by the sight of her as she stood so innocently in front of me. The first was this: Why me? The second: Who on earth would leave this woman to wait?

Sweeping into as graceful a bow as I could manage, I pulled my cowboy hat fluidly from my head.

"My apologies, ma'am."

She giggled, the sound like the tinkling of bells, as I smiled wryly at her. Inhaling deeply, she held out her tiny hand, eyes as big and innocent as they could possibly get.

Gently placing my hand in hers, my entire world came to a standstill at the perfection of that first touch. She was made for me, as I was her. That much was true as I stared down at our hands, mine huge in comparison to her fragile looking one. The way her hand fit into mine, clasped so tightly, holding it as if it were a lifeline.

Nothing could be more perfect than the delicate, pixie-like woman standing beside me. She gently pulled me out the door, smiling all the way.

As we stepped out into the light rain that continued to fall, for the first time in a century, a sense of peace and hope fell over me.


	4. Told You So

The bell rang as the door opened and in walked a tall, blonde young man. Alice froze and, as if in slow motion, turned around on her barstool and simply stared. Curious, I tossed my dish rag into the sink and watched the couple.

She seemed full of relief and elation as she stared at the blonde fellow. Was this the man she'd talked about since her arrival? Was this the man she'd waited on while sitting on this exact barstool every day, rain or shine? Was this her Jasper?

He looked dangerous. Scars marred his skin, twisting his masculine features into those of what looked like the results of a knife fight, perhaps. If that was indeed Jasper, as Alice thought, there was no way I was going to let her get involved with him. He was, quite frankly, intimidating. He was also not at all what I had imagined her Jasper to look like.

He blended multiple looks into one. He could have passed for a rebel, dressed in jeans and a tight shirt. But he also wore a cowboy hat and a golden belt buckle, as if he were from the South.

"Told you so, Sally." I guess there's my answer. That was her Jasper and she was his Alice!

"Just be careful, Alice. Promise me that." She turned around and stared dead-on into my eyes. "I promise."

He tensed, staring daggers at her, as she merely hopped off her stool and walked over to him with more grace than anyone I'd ever seen. She smiled gently up at him, murmuring a few unintelligible words, as he dipped into a bow, hat in his hand like a proper gentleman.

"My apologies ma'am."

His Southern accent knocked me off my feet as his words rang loud and clear. He was definitely from the South!

I watched, caught in the moment of two lovers', as she slowly held out her hand. He hesitantly placed his in hers, shuddering softly at the contact, as she blew out a relieved breath. And with that, they walked hand in hand out the door.

The tall, blonde young man by the name of Jasper who was from the South and small, delicate, pixie-like Alice. Well, I'll be darn! You know what they say: Opposites attract!

She told me so!

A/N: Now I'm new to the Author's Note's so bear with me here... I'd first like to thank **staringatthesky** and **KittieKat121**

for their continued support and ideas they've given me... I'd also like to thank anyone and everyone else who has read and reviewed

The Cowboy & His Angel... I hope y'all like it! Questions, comments, or ideas? I'd be glad to hear them!:):)*-*


	5. Chemistry

***Chemistry***

I loved the feel of his hand in mine, strength and security from his mere touch. His eyes were on me, following my every move, as mine were his. We walked through dark alleyways and down deserted streets. I had no clue where exactly we were going, so long as he was beside me.

"Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

His velvet voice was laced smoothly with his Southern accent, bringing me to a halt as I realized that I hadn't told him my name.

"My name is Alice."

He seemed to be testing it, letting it roll around in his head, watching me as my quick eyes scanned the streets.

"Well, Miss Alice, the pleasure of meeting you belongs to me. Jasper Whitlock at your service."

The sound of my name like velvet on his tongue sent a tremor down my spine. How beautifully angelic my name sounded! And to think that he would say my name until the end of time!

He hesitantly lowered his head, cool lips brushing like butterfly kisses across the back of my hand. What the gentleman!

If I could've blushed, I would have been beet red by the time he pulled away, eyes shadowed beneath the brim of his cowboy hat as they searched my face expectantly. "I don't exactly have a place to stay, Jasper." I warned in apology as he shrugged and twined our fingers.

Sparks flew off in my body as his thumb lazily traced circles on my hand. A tingle ran up my spine as his fingers tightened ever so lightly around mine. I'll never know if he noticed the instant attraction between us, as his face remained that of a seasoned soldier, cool and carefully composed.

It irritated me to no end, his blank face, as we continued our walk through the streets of Philadelphia. Sighing in relief when we stumbled upon a hotel, I clutched his hand tighter in mine as we walked inside.


	6. Calling Her Mine

***Calling Her Mine***

I held the door open, allowing her to pass but instantly missing her hand in mine. It was strange, the intensity of my feelings for her.

I knew the nanosecond we touched that I would die for her. I would keep her safely tucked away in my arms where she belonged. I would have her, possess her like no other. I would call her mine. My Alice.

"Jasper." Her light, soprano voice sang my name. I envisioned her falling from Heaven like the angel she was, right into my arms where she forever belonged. A full-on grin spread across my face as she glanced between the young receptionist and me. That was the first time my eyes had left hers. Even though she couldn't see them, my blood-red eyes followed her, wanting only her protection. There was no way she could see my eyes!

I walked to the counter and drummed my fingers impatiently, waiting for the brunette, Diana, to stop ogling me. "Can I help you?"

I nodded curtly as she glanced at her record book, taking down my information. I fought against the wall of lust that was like a bubble around her, gritting my teeth. She was certainly feeling frisky!

I flinched on instinct as a tiny hand worked its way into my clenched fist. I felt her disappointment instantly, throwing up a wall of guarded emotions between us. I had caused my Alice sad ness! "I'm sorry, Miss Alice."

She shrugged, ducking away from me when I tried to take her hand. All she needs it time and space. Blowing out a breath, I realized that Diana had been watching our entire exchange with narrowed eyes. "Is she with you?" Her voice was hard, emotionless, as she glared at a very distracted Alice.

Not giving her time to protest, I gently wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into my side with a smirk. "Yes, she is." I smirked as her face fell slack in surprise. I gently pricked at the edges of Alice's emotions, persuading her to follow my plan.

"I'd kindly like to remind you to keep your eyes on what's yours and off of what's mine." And that was that! Diana handed us our room keys and we left hand in hand.

"Miss Alice, we didn't get two rooms." I gulped inwardly, weary of her pent-up frustration. "We got one." She only smiled and skipped inside, tossing herself on the large bed. That was my Alice for you! Nothing could get her down, I was sure. Even sharing a room with a guy, much less a blood-thirsty vampire, she'd met not even two hours ago!

The room was rather large, painted light tan and sea foam green. The bed was a full-size king, large enough for us both to lay down comfortably with room to spare.

She lay stiffly on the edge of the bed, arms folded across her chest and eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. She'd obviously not forgiven me.

"Miss Alice." She didn't acknowledge me or move an inch in my direction. So much for casual conversation! I rolled my eyes and relaxed deeper into the bed beneath me, blowing out a breath. I was tired. Not physically, like a human would be. Mentally and emotionally was more like it.

As I closed my eyes and began to drift off, I felt her small, delicate yet marble hard body curl up into my side. Fighting not to flinch at the surprise contact, I smiled softly at her as her eyes closed and a contented sigh escaped her ruby red lips.

Lips I would love to have pressed against mine in a passionate kiss. Or in a gentle wake-up call. As a sweet way to end the night. I couldn't wait until we were ready for that. I was more than willing right here and now. If only she were too.

She didn't trust me. That one emotion alone was so strong that I could taste it on the air. It knocked the breath out of me at times, when I'd been away from her for too long. I would willingly put my existence on the line for her happiness yet she didn't trust me. Why?

That question was at the forefront of my mind as I easily slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake my sleeping angel. Crossing the room, I locked the door after me and walked outside into the crisp evening. I needed to hunt and I wouldn't allow Alice anywhere near when it happened.

I lost myself in the hunt, like the blood-thirsty predator that I was. I lost all focus of time and space as I stalked my prey, both the innocent and the guilty. It helped, sometimes, being able to feel the emotions around me, in choosing my next meal. I went for the pathetic creep who stalked his girlfriend or the lazy, drunk-off-his-butt father that would later go home and harm his wife and children.

I slipped up sometimes and took the life of an innocent bystander. Those hurt the most, the innocent and the young. They all hurt, of course, what with being able to feel their fear and pain as I sank my fangs deep into their throats.

Shaking my head to clear it, I sniffed the air and caught the scent of another vampire. My skin prickled at the thought of my Alice, alone and defenseless as she slept. What would happen if the two crossed paths?

(A/N) Sorry the chapters are so short... It's relatively long on my notepad in my iPod... please accept my apologies and

continue to R&R!:):) Hope everybody's liking it ok... Questions, comments, or ideas? Just send me a PM!:):)

This wouldn't be possible without my readers so a HUGE thank-you to all of you who have read or are reading!*-*


	7. Reality Part One

***Reality***

My hand reached instinctively for his, yearning to be cradled, as they grasped only the bed-sheets beneath me. My eyes snapped open as I sprung into a sitting position, scanning the room for any sign of him. He left!

I waited almost have a century for him and he leaves? What had I done? It must have been when I put my hand on his arm. He wasn't expecting it and had flinched away. I should've known not to do that! His time as a newborn was one of torture and pain. He wasn't comfortable around people, not used to being touched. And I had gone and scared the crap out of him! That must be it! But how to get him to come back to me, where he belonged, forever and always?

Walking over to the window, I slid the curtains open just enough for me to look out and see that darkness had just began to fall. Perfect!

The feel of my new dress was like heaven as it slid down my bare skin, resting at my knees. What can I say? I'm a girl, I love clothes! Slipping into my black heels, I walked to the mirror and stood before it with a frown. I looked horrible! I couldn't get my Jasper back looking like that!

Mildly frustrated, I pulled my dress back over my head and threw it on the bed, kicking my heels off at the foot of it. Rolling my eyes at my own stupidity, I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The steam curled around me, much like I wish Jasper's arms would do, before resting gently on the mirror.

The woman in the mirror was slowly becoming distorted, her face disappearing. Her small, elfin face held delicate features, those of a woman on the body of an adolescent. It wasn't exactly that I didn't have, um, assets, per say, because I did. I was just short for my age of around 112 years, even considering the fact that I was 19 years of age when I was "born."

I barely remembered my human life, if any at all. It was more often than not a blessing, as I didn't care to remember anyways, but also sometimes a curse. I longed to know of my family. Did I have any siblings? Any nieces or nephews? What did my parents do to earn a living? What had my life been like? But most importantly, why was there a grave inscribed with my name, birth and death dates in a Mississippi cemetery?

I was glad I was no longer capable of tears. If I were, they would be endlessly coursing down my face. Why? Because my parents didn't care. They claimed I was dead. They had paid to have a gravestone with my name on it put in a cemetery, knowing full-well that I was living and breathing, same as them. I was healthy and thriving, and ready to please. Healthy as a horse, in fact.

By then, steam had completely cloaked the reflection of the young woman in the mirror. Her sweeping, graceful features were still somewhat visible. Her lips were blood-red and full, doe eyes warm and golden. Her figure was small and pixie-like, slight yet full. Inky black pixie-cut hair stood out, a definite contrast to her cold, pale, diamond-hard skin. Her body was flawless, unmarred except for the distinct crescent shaped scar that caused her heart to stiffen and her body to transform into the world's most lethal predator: a vampire.

A/N: I'm dedicating part two to my other good friend **anessieblack4292 **for her support and ideas... Besides, she's the only one who semi-guessed what was going to happen in Part Two! Good job, girlie!:):):):)

Part Two will be up ASAP! I PROMISE!:):)


	8. Reality Part Two

-Reality Part Two-

The water was hot, soothing my tense muscles as I stood in utter relaxation beneath it. I grabbed the vanilla scented shampoo provided by the hotel and squeezed some into my hand, scrubbing my head while humming to myself. I never noticed how much I missed taking a shower until now.

It was also like how you never know what you had until you lost it. Well, I didn't realize it until then but I had been taking Jasper for granted. I had taken him for granted the moment he walked through that door. And I never realized how much he meant to me until I woke up alone, without him by my side.

Rinsing my hair, I once again was glad I couldn't cry. If I could, I would curl up in a ball and pour my heart out to these four walls, wishing for nothing more than the safety of my Jasper's arms.

Grabbing the washcloth, I pumped soap onto it and ran it leisurely over my body. Content that I was squeaky clean and smelled like it too, I let it fall from my grasp. Sighing, I leaned against the wall and craned my neck away from the wall of heat that was rolling in waves over me.

Pulling open the shower curtain, I was across the bathroom at a speed that was only natural to me, wrapped in an enormous fluffy towel, and walked into the bedroom. Now that I was clean and clearheaded, I could start planning to bring the man I'd called mine for almost 50 years back to me where he belonged.

Letting the dress fall around my knees, I slipped on my undies and perched on the bed to secure my heels around my ankles. Smoothing out my hair, I stood and walked to the full length mirror. I don't want to brag, but I looked pretty good!

Walking to the small coffee table, I grabbed the room key and slipped it into the lining of my brassiere. What can I say? I had no pockets or jacket!

Sliding the window open, I deftly crawled out and crossed the street at a speed that I knew would allow me to go unnoticed. Although, it was almost midnight and I couldn't imagine who would be outside at that time.

The darkness was like a blanket, hiding me in shadows as I used my heightened senses to examine the area around me. Though it was dark, the world of midnight dwellers was just waking up. The owl hooted lowly in a nearby tree, calling for his mate. Deer pranced in the woods, their musky scents blowing on the breeze.

Desire welled inside me, a scorching fire burning its way up my throat, as I closed my eyes against the wave of lustful hunger.

I'd not had human blood in about 40 years. The temptation was barely there, if any at all. What did tempt me, however, was the sweet musk of animal.

It tasted quite nice, almost delicious. The bigger the animal, the sweeter the taste. If it were a carnivore, it was even more so tasteful. I was NOT a big fan of herbivores, though.

You know in horror movies when the female lead starts going down the dark alley and you're screaming at the screen hoping she'll hear you? Well, that's what my instincts were telling me. Don't go down that alley or something is going to happen!

Well, against my screaming muscles that were telling me to run the opposite way, I faded into shadow as the mouth of the alley closed behind me. Where was Jasper?

"Well, well, well. What brings you here?" I froze, spinning in slow motion, and faced the person who was hidden in shadow. He was a newborn, blood red eyes flashing evilly against the moonlight that fell.

In a blur, he was at my side, one pale hand forcing my head back against the wall of brick by a restraining hold on my throat. The reality of my situation sank in: I would most likely die. The reality sunk in that if I didn't have Jasper by my side, of his own free will and emotion, that I didn't care to live. The reality that I would not fight merely for love lost would seem foolish to most. To me, it was an escape.

I didn't want to live knowing that I had forced away the man I loved. I didn't want to live knowing that I would never hold him or kiss him. I didn't want to live knowing that he didn't love me.

((A/N: I wanna take time and say thank you to **KittieKat121**!:):):)

Hope you all enjoy it! Questions, comments, or ideas? Greatly apprectiated!


	9. Animalistic

-Animalistic-

A low, animalistic sound left my throat as I stalked noiselessly along the edges of the alley and watched the pair through narrowed eyes.

She was so delicate, golden eyes wide, as he held her by her throat. Instincts screamed at me to rip him to shreds, to make him regret even thinking of harming her. She was mine and I was the ONLY one who could touch her!

A breeze blew through and his head snapped in my direction with an evil hiss, nostrils flared and eyes gleaming. He was a newborn! What the hell had Alice gotten herself into?

He pulled away from her and bared his teeth, lowering his head, and stamped his foot like a charging bull. Seriously?

I was expecting him to charge me. But he, of course, had other ideas. Grabbing Alice, he jerked her to him, and stuffed his nose in the hollow of her throat and inhaling her. "Mhhm. Unmated. Young, ripe and full."

One hand eased open the top button of her dress, disappearing inside, and stroked her flesh. The other ran up her stomach, pausing at her belly button. Pulling his head away from her, his eyes met mine. "I bet you wish you'd mated with her, huh? More for me, though," he chuckled maliciously, eyes narrowing, and faced her again. He was gonna rape her! Ah hell no!

Snarling, I had him in the death grip in the blink of an eye. He struggled beneath me as my lips curved into a smirk. "Are you really gonna make it this easy for me?"

Alice was sobbing, her face buried in her hands as she sank slowly to the ground. Dammit! "Alice. Look at me." Her eyes met mine but if I didn't already know it was Alice, I'd have no idea. Her face was shallow, tear streaked, and her eyes were bloody. "Did he hurt you?"

Her response surprised me as she shook her head. "You got here just in time," she muttered under her breath, muffled by the silken material of her dress she was trying desperately to hold together. She was a sight, and all the more better for me to send the devil spawn where he belongs!

"You can bet that this is going to be slow and painful. You're gonna wish for your transformation by the time I'm done with you, newborn!"

Swooping down, I grunted and pulled as hard as I could. Finally, his leg snapped clean off. He cried out in agony as I jerked the other off just the same and tossed it to the side. He wasn't going anywhere but straight to hell in a fit of ashes and nothingness before I was done with him.

I had to get Alice out before she saw something I didn't want her to. The raging beast roared within me, wanting his "blood." But Alice was not about to watch me kill him!

Releasing him, a fire lit in my eyes as I glared down at him and slowly moved towards her, black eyes softening as I looked down at her, the face of an angel. MY angel! I hesitated as she flinched away from me, eyes wide and glossy. "Alice, it's ok, darlin'. It's just me, Jasper. I'm gonna carry you back to the hotel, ok?"

Her nod was small and I'd barely seen it but it was there. Smiling softly, I gently eased her into my arms bridal style and began to walk through the dark tunnel alleyway. The first light that hit us was surprising as I blinked against it. She hid her face against my chest, whimpering softly. "Are you ok, my love?" She nodded once again and pulled away to look at me, eyes wide and innocent. "Thank you, Jasper." A small smile touched her lips as she buried her face into the material of my shirt. Sighing, I clutched her tighter to me and walked up to the hotel. How to get in?

I VERY gently kicked the door and was greeted by an overly cheerful Diana, who gasped loudly and covered her mouth in shock. "Open the door!" She snapped out of her daze and hurriedly pushed it open, staring wide eyed at me the whole time. "I'm taking her back to our room. Do not follow me! Understand?" I'd not exactly calmed down yet and my voice still held a low growl. She vigorously nodded and scurried back behind the counter, eyes never leaving me. Did this woman ever take a break?

I was up the stairs and at the the end of our hall in a flash, pausing to grab my room key. I was pretty sure she'd fallen asleep so I lay her ever so gently on the bed and tucked the comforter in around her. Scrawling a note on the legal pad, I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and slipped out the window into the night.

He was forced against the wall as the beast within me went wild in his own possessive protection. "This," I snarled, "is for thinking you can touch what belongs to me, marked or not." There was a loud tearing sound as his hand fell to the ground. He snarled, spit flying from his parted lips, as I clamped a hand over his mouth. "Wouldn't want to wake the little humans, now would we?"

As much as I enjoyed causing pain to the man who'd hurt my Alice, I had to hurry this along and go comfort her. She needed me! A pleasurable growl burst from my beast as I ripped his arm from his side. Catching him somewhat by surprise, I caught his throat between my teeth and spit out a chunk, ending the lowlife vampire and sensing him straight to the fiery pits of hell where he belonged.

Now, to go back to the hotel and heal my precious angel Alice!

Pulling the Zippo lighter from my pocket, I turned around and set him ablaze, calmly walking sway without a regret.

She was huddled in the shower, scrubbing vigorously at her body, as whimpered words escaped her trembling lips. I didn't know what she was doing but I knew that it was because of that lowlife who'd tried to have his way with her. Keeping the growl deep in my chest, I walked slowly towards her. She was in a daze, unaware of her surroundings or me as I stood at her side. "Alice."

She froze and turned wide, tear-filled eyes to me. I had to do something to help her. I couldn't stand to see her like that, broken and tormented.

She shook her head and mumbled insanities as I gently grabbed her wrist and pinned it to her side, trying to stop her vigorous scrubbing. Her skin was raw and had begun to flake. Her hair was disheveled, sticking up more so than ever. Basically, she was a mess. Not that I'd ever tell her that, of course!

This had to stop before she hurt herself!

She struggled against me, weakly hitting my chest, as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her out of the shower. I'd rather not have used my gift on her but it was necessary. She calmed, settled against my chest, as I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Setting her on the edge of the bed, I realized she was nude. Averting my eyes, I began to pull my tee shirt over my head. Pausing, I closed my eyes and envisioned her reaction when she saw my scars.

She would most likely be repulsed or scared, like everyone else. But to my knowledge she didn't have any other clothes and it definitely was not in social graces for a woman to prance around naked, much less being a well-refined, single lady of society.

All thoughts of my scars aside, I pulled my shirt off and softly caressed her cheek, rousing her. "Here, darlin'. Put this on." She complied, nodding in thanks, as my gaze swept down the length of her delicate body. No marks or imperfections marred her flawless, porcelain skin. All except for that one single scar on her throat.

"Why are you doing this, Jasper?" Turning my attention back to her, I noticed she stood at my side, hands wringing nervously. "Doing what?" She rolled her eyes and pulled at the hem of my shirt, which already rested at her lower thigh. "Being civil, of course!"

Her outburst surprised me. Did she not think I didn't enjoy her company or want her with me? "Alice, what are you talking about?" There's that eye roll again! Gosh, she was stubborn! "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Jasper! Making me think you want me when I don't deserve you!" That's it! I've had it with her insecurities! She didn't know one damn thing about me, and to think she thought i didn't deserve her!

I stood fluidly in front of her, holding her wrists, as a fire glowed in her eyes. "You know I don't deserve you, Jasper! I'm unclean, impure. You're beautiful and loyal and protective. Any woman would be lucky to have you." That's the last straw!

I pulled her into my chest and held a husky growl as she gasped, palms flat against my chest. "You're right, darlin'. But you must also know that any man would be lucky enough to have you, as well." Her eyes widened slightly before confusion set in her features. "I know I don't deserve you, Jasper, but I want you. Only you. Forever and always."

"Well, darlin', you're in luck because I want you, too!" I don't know what exactly came over me but looking down at her, gazing into her golden eyes, I knew that I was meant to spend the rest of my existence with her. And what a better way to start forever than with a kiss?

Her lips were soft, delicate, on mine. I clutched her to me, afraid that this was all a dream. That the fragile woman in my arms was a figment of my imagination.

One thing that I couldn't imagine, no matter how hard I tried, was the soft lust that enveloped us as our lips melted together. Her fingers teased me, gently knotting into the hair at the nape of my neck. My hands were encircling her waist, holding her, pressing her closer to me. With an animalistic growl, I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers. Dragging in a deep breath, I gazed into her eyes. "So, darlin', have you changed your mine about my feelings for you?" She giggled and shook her head, eyes shining playfully, as I pulled her back into my arms and pecked her softly. Dammit! This woman was ALREADY driving me insane!

((A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **anessieblack4292**... I'd also like to thank a couple of other girls who helped me throught this: **staringatthesky** and **KittieKat121**! Thank you so much for your support, ideas, comments, and/or questions!:):)

The inspiration for the first part of the chapter, up until the three dashes, was **Rolling In On A Burning Tire** by **The Dead Weather**... for the second part, I listened to **My Love** by **Sia**... just saying... hope this helps!:):)*-*))


	10. Healing The Hero

***Healing The Hero***

He stood before me, bearing the many scars of a soldier, arms crossed over his bare chest as he lounged against the doorframe. I realized then, watching him and seeing his scars for the first time, that he'd been not just TO hell, but through it and back.

My eyes wandered leisurely over the expanse of his chest, taking in his toned stomach and subtle six pack. His muscles rippled as he moved towards me, crossing the room in just four strides.

"See something you like, darlin'," he chuckled, brow risen in amusement, as I ducked my head and held in a smile. "Um, no thanks." A smirk formed on his face as I giggled and playfully pushed him away.

His chest trembled beneath my hand, rippling with sheer power that radiated off him. "Don't push me away, darlin'."

His voice was soft and sultry, deep in his chest. The smirk he wore grew wider as he pulled me into his arms. I tingled all over as he chuckled, the sound music to my ears. "Jasper, stop it," I giggled, turning away from him as he put wet, openmouthed kisses on my cheeks. "But I don't wanna," he whined, scooping me into his arms bridal style and nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. "If I may say so, Miss Alice Brandon, you smell simply delicious!"

Hopping out of his arms, I sat on the edge of the bed and smiled lightly as he growled deeply in his chest. I knew he'd never hurt me and that he was just playing but that didn't stop the tremble that ran through my body.

I couldn't help but remember HIM, his elongated canines pressed into the hollow of my throat with the intent to mark me as his own. But Jasper had come and he had saved me. He had saved my life and for that I would be forever grateful.

He sat on his heels in front of me, unblinking, his eyes trained on my face. I blinked back to reality, surprised by how close he was. His blonde hair fell across his brow, shielding his eyes from me. I couldn't take it anymore! I had to see his eyes!

Slowly, almost hesitantly, I reached out a hand and swept away the light wisps of hair that graced the edges of his face. I expected him to flinch away but he did quite the opposite. His hand rested on mine, guiding it, as I pulled him closer. "Jasper," I breathed out, knowing what I would see.

His dark, glittering red eyes stared back at me. Even though I knew what i would find, it still upset me. To see eyes that looked so much like HIS, glittering and blood red. It was horrible, almost too much to bear, as I let out a strangled gasp and sank onto the floor beside him. "Jasper."

His arms were gentle on my waist, prompting me onto the bed, as his eyes flashed with sadness and regret. I felt horrible for doing what I had but I couldn't help it. To see the love of my life with the same eyes as those of a man who'd hurt me!

"Alice," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, eyes searching my face. Settling against the headboard, I curled my knees into my chest and closed my eyes, willing away the sight in my head. He sat beside me, twiddling his thumbs, as I blew out unsteadily. "I'm so sorry, Alice. You'll never know how much I regret causing you pain. I never meant to hurt you, my love." His voice was soft, laced with regret.

"It's my fault, Jasper. I rushed things. I should have waited until you were ready but I didn't. Please forgive me." His eyes met mine, flashing hopefully, as he eased his hand into my tightly clenched fist. His smooth thumb caressed the back of my hand as he let out a low grumble. "God, I miss this." I sighed and closed my eyes, falling against his chest. "Would you like to hear my story, Alice. How I came to be? Why I am what I am?"

I merely nodded, not trusting my voice, as he rested his head in my lap. I knew his story better than anything, more than I'd know my own, even. I'd known it by memory since I'd first awoken this literally revamped version of myself, whoever that was. It was pressed firmly into my mind; etched softly on my heart.

As he drew in a slow breath, I found my fingers drifting unconsciously through his golden locks. I found the small action almost instinctive, buried somewhere in the depths of my mind. It was soothing, his hair curling into my fingers, as I sighed contentedly and looked down at him.

His eyes were closed, fingers twined with mine at his side, his other hand flat against the comforter. He was finally at peace, after the long day we'd had. I could scarcely believe that it'd only been a day since I'd met him. With a sigh, he began his tale.

"I was born in Houston the summer of 1823. Life was good, but it was hard. When I was 16, the Civil War broke out between the North and the South. I lied about my age, the army only too happy to have me." His natural, Southern accent laced into his tone at that point. It was sexy, if I was honest with myself.

"I'd always been able to feel the emotions around me, a strong empathy, and was seen as someone beneficial to the Calvary. I quickly ascended the ranks, commanding men much older and more experienced than myself. It was an awfully weird feeling, knowing that I was only 16 ordering around men the age of my father."

I had quite a time trying to envision the Jasper I knew commanding men from the seat of his horse as he rode through the ranks. Although, hard as it was to picture, I knew it was definitely true. He could lead men knowingly to their death and they'd still trust and follow him willingly. It was just the type of person he was.

"It was 1843 and I was 19 years old, ranking as the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary. I was riding back to camp after evacuating a group of women and children to Galveston. I was tired and hungry, my horse no better off than myself, but aimed to ride in before dark. It was on a small embankment that I found them."

He paused, possibly for dramatic effect, which I highly doubted, as my fingers continued their slow, methodical movements. Gently squeezing his fingers, I waited patiently for him to continue. I could tell this was getting harder for him, the more the story went on the more tense he got. I wished I could do something, take away his pain, and somehow put it upon myself.

"There were three of them, on the edge of the bank. They were all super naturally beautiful, seeming to sparkle dimly in the moonlight. I was in utter awe, forgetting society rules or courtesies, and simply stared at the trio with wide eyes. How could a human be so beautiful? The answer, I soon found, was that no HUMAN ever could be."

He tensed, muscles bunched tightly, as my fingers drifted over the planes of his face and rested gently on his cheek. His face tipped upwards, red eyes meeting my own golden ones, as I pressed closer to him. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, leaning on his elbows, and cupped my cheek in his hand, eyes never leaving my face. "I'm not. If I hadn't have found them, I wouldn't have found you."

His words were a faint whisper, fanning lightly across my face, as I sucked in a breath. He inched closer, supporting his weight on his hands, and cupped the back of my head as a small shiver raced up my spine.

The instant his lips touched mine, sparks erupted in my body. I couldn't get enough of this man! "However, Miss Alice, my tale has only just begun."

"You see, I lived in a time where women were not feared, but protected. Not disgraced, but respected. So imagine my surprise when there were three beautiful young women on the banks of a river, not a man in sight. At the time, I didn't sense the danger. The only danger, of course, was getting caught with a group of unescorted women. The instincts that screamed at me to flee, I promptly ignored. They weren't lost on Ol' Blue though. He was always a smart horse! If only I'd paid more attention to him!"

My fingers froze in their slow, soothing motion as he spoke of that beautiful woman. I'd never actually seen Maria in a vision, only Jasper. But hearing the way he spoke of her, her flawless beauty, had jealousy boiling like a hot flame inside of me. But more than the jealousy, the need to be as beautiful as the woman he spoke of, there was heart-clenching, gut-wrenching pain.

Pain that knotted in my chest as though a knife were plunged deep and twisted around my heart. Pain that took my breath and forced a sob through my lips. I'm not good enough for him, nor will I ever be! Not as long as Maria plays her endless games with him and his heart!

He froze, eyes like the purest obsidian, as the pain in my chest multiplied tenfold, leaving me to clutch at my unbeating heart. "Alice, how do you not know how I feel about you? Why do you doubt yourself?"

He asked questions I didn't want to answer, that left me vulnerable and exposed. Growling deeply, he launched himself across the bed and pinned me to the silk sheets. "Never doubt yourself, my little pixie."

His deep voice rumbled in his chest, goosebumps forming on my bare skin, as his body rested on mine. Fire coursed through my body at the feel of his silken skin on mine. Then, I remembered that I was in a mere tee shirt- and a white one at that!

His fingers burned their way up my arms, wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me into his lap. All thoughts of clothes, or the lack thereof, and society vanished as my head lolled backwards against his shoulder, eyes slowly glazing over, my face tipped to the side. A shiver raced down my spine as his lips ran over my skin with soft kisses.

"You belong to me, my darling." His teeth teasingly nipped at the sensitive flesh of my throat, prompting a moan to the surface. He chuckled, tightening his arms around me, as I fought the urge to blush. "This is where I will Mark you, Claiming you as mine," he growled huskily, teeth nipping at the heart of my jugular. Pulling away, I searched his face, only too sure of his answer that would follow my request.

"I want you to show me what it feels like to be a woman, Jasper. Just once, I want to feel what Maria felt when she was with you. I want to know what it's like to feel love, lust, even, from the man I love."

He pulled away, sparkling red eyes searching my face, and caressed my cheek with soft fingers. I sighed, finding myself leaning into his feather light touch, as a husky rumble shook his chest. "Miss Alice," he began, thumb tracing patterns on my cheek, as I rolled my eyes. "Not right now, not tonight. I'd prefer to be within the bounds of marriage. You know how I was raised, darlin', in a time where couples courted for years on end before marrying in the church." I again was glad no tears would surface in my eyes ever again as he said that. How could he not understand my feelings for him? The overwhelming love that filled me when I looked at him or the gentle, undiscovered passion when we kissed? And he called himself an empath!

"You don't want me." My voice was soft, quieter than I'd ever heard, as his eyes snapped to mine and he ran a hand through his light, wispy curls. "You don't want me and you never will, Jasper. I'm not tall, beautiful, or exotic. I didn't create you, or give you a new life." An unsteady breath passed my lips as I fought to reign in my haywire emotions. My fingers twisted nervously around the hem of his shirt as he took a deep breath and tipped my chin, eyes gazing straight into mine, through me, and into the depths of my soul.

"Dammit, Alice! Why can't you see what you do to me? When you're in pain, I feel that pain too. And not just because I'm an empath. It's like a brick wall, physically forcing me to my knees with the need to take that pain away and put it on my shoulders. Because you can't handle it alone, Alice."

"When you're happy, so am I. I feel like I'm flying, on Cloud Nine. I can finally be at peace and content with myself because of the pure happiness that shines through you. I don't have to be afraid or worried because I know that I have you."

My fingers curled into the soft cotton of his shirt, mind reeling from the words he had just spoken. Were his words true? Did he really want me? Was I enough for him?

He nodded as if hearing my inner turmoil and twined our fingers, drawing hearts on the back of my hand with the pad of his thumb. "Trust me, Alice, I want you. More than I've ever wanted anything or anyone else. I have thoughts about you that no gentleman should be having about his lady, EVER! I dream of us, together forever." If my heart were still beating, it would have been racing at this point. His hands were gentle as they caressed my body in ways only he could. My fingers tangled in his hair as I pulled him to my level. I needed him and I needed him now!

His lips were slightly parted, urgent and demanding, as they moved in perfect sync with mine. His hands were moving down the length of my body, fire licking along the trail of his fingertips. He very lightly pinned me, his VERY muscular and VERY masculine body pressed completely against mine, as I sighed into his arms. He pulled away, though I have no idea why. It's not like either of us were breathless; we could hold our breath forever if we wanted to. I sighed, exasperated, and lay on the mattress beneath him, my palms resting flat against his broad chest. A low, husky chuckle filled my ears as he settled himself beside me and wrapped his arms tightly yet quite comfortably around me.

"As much as I want you, my Alice, I will not allow myself to indulge in you. For Christ's sakes, we've only known each other for a day!" A light giggle was my reply as I inwardly corrected him. HE had only known me for a day; I'd "known" him for almost 50 years, though I wasn't ready to tell HIM that.

His brow quirked as I tucked myself closer to him, deeper in his intoxicating embrace. It felt so right, almost TOO perfect, this moment between us.

***A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I apologize... But, I am a very very busy girl at the moment... Anyway, I listened to Life On Earth by Band Of Horses for my inspiration...:):) HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT!*-*


	11. The Great Burning Part One

***The Great Burning***

She lay beside me, innocent and oblivious, unaware of the horrors of my past. It definitely wasn't anything I was comfortable talking about but she had to know. She needed to know my story, the reason I was a monster.

I so desperately needed her to understand what she was committing herself to. Before we took that leap of faith and fell head over heels, madly, completely and irrevocably in love with each other.

Her fingertips danced across my bare chest, pulling me from my thoughts and reminding me that I was, indeed, only half-dressed.

A light shiver broke out across my body at the feel of her silken skin, her feather-light touch stirring unfamiliar emotions within me.

It felt nice, to be within her warmth and peace. To finally be free, weightless. As nice as it felt, I still had a tightness in my chest, the scars on my body further proof of what I'd become. Further reasons why I didn't want to get her involved in my past. But, if we were going to work, she needed to know me- the real me.

Sighing, I curled myself around her and pulled the comforter snug around us as she nestled her head against my chest. My fingers stroked up and down her arms, goose bumps telling me just exactly how I affected her. I loved it, her reactions towards me, knowing what I did to her body.

"I need to finish my story, Alice. It's nothing I'm comfortable talking about, but I just thought you should know what made me what I am." She nodded against my chest, golden eyes innocent as they searched my face. With an almost inaudible sigh, she rested her palm flat against my chest where my heart had long-since ceased to beat. Our keen, vampire ears were met only with the silence of the immortal.

"I pulled my hat from my head and bowed, as any gentleman of that time would have done, as they murmured quietly amongst themselves."

"The apparent leader was tall and curvaceous, dark eyes following my every move as I walked closer. Caramel skin shone in the moonlight and a black mane rolled down her back to her waist. She was a definite contrast to her pale, blonde-haired counterparts, who were slim and petite, though supernaturally beautiful and graceful all the same. They were like nothing I'd ever seen before, a novelty."

I could feel her grow tense in my arms, her needless breath hitched when I spoke of them. Tightening my arms around her, I tucked my finger under her chin and prompted her face up towards mine. Flashing a smirk, my face was inches from hers in a matter of milliseconds as she quietly gasped. "You, my little Alice, are all kinds of sexy when you're jealous."

With a low growl, I found her lips as our tongues collided, dancing in a desperate frenzy. Her fingers tangled into my hair as I scooped her into my arms and wrapped her legs around my torso. I couldn't get enough of this woman- and we'd only known each other barely a day!

"I am NOT jealous, Jasper William Whitlock!" Her voice was a growl, though muffled by my chest, as she glared up at me. Hearing that husky growl of hers and knowing that she already had a possessive power over me, heightened my need for her, nearly driving me to the point of doing some very ungentlemanly things.

"Don't you have a story you should be telling?" She giggled, the sound light and airy, as I gazed down at her with a raised brow. Nodding, I swept my hand lightly through her hair before continuing with a sigh.

"The leader, Maria, was whispering quietly to the smaller blonde, Nettie. She caught my eye, slowly moving out of the shadows. My eyes were drawn to her, never leaving her face. Then, she spoke, her voice high and bell-like. 'What is your name, soldier?' Nodding respectively, I swept into a bow and addressed them. 'Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am.' She leaned forward, lips full and puckered, eyes the deepest, darkest glowing burgundy. She wrapped her arms around my neck and drew my face towards hers. I thought she meant to kiss me. But then her lips met at my throat, teasing the flesh there, and her teeth pierced my skin. She bit me, giving me the kiss of an immortal."

~000~

A/N: I know it's been awhile and I apologize... I've had a SEVERE case of writer's block but it's clearing out and my writing is picking back up again... I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers! You guys mean so much to me! I'd also like to dedicate this chapter, which is part one of two, to **KittieKat121 **for all the help she's provided!:):):) ENJOY!


	12. The Great Burning Part Two

A/N: So here's Chapter Ten Part Two... however (she runs and ducks behind Jasper as her only protection) it's like WWWAAAYYY short... BUT at least it's something... RIGHT? (Peeks out from Jasper with a small smile hoping her readers and reviews still love her enough to read her works) ALSO, after this is posted, I GUESS I could maybe possibly post the ENTIRE chapter as one?

~Part Two~

"Fire crawled up my throat, burning me slowly from the inside out. Maria only smirked, watching in apparent pleasure, as I sank onto my knees. I had no clue what was going on, only that I wished for death if only to escape the never-ending torture."

She inhaled sharply, a gasp of horror almost, as I gently smiled down at her. "I don't have to tell you, darlin'. I just figured you ought to know."

She took a deep, steady breath before resting her head on my shoulder, innocent doe eyes never leaving mine. "I wanna know," she whispered, fingers tightening around mine, as I nodded curtly and continued.

~000~

"I woke up and found my throat ablaze, bloodlust roaring within me. I needed blood and I needed it then.

Maria seemed pleased that I'd had a relatively easy transformation and with promises of hunting the next day led me to her bed."

Her eyes narrowed, almost obsidian black, as a low growl rumbled in her chest. "Mine!"


	13. The Great Burning COMPLETE

A/N: As promised cuz Part 2 was so crappy, here's the WHOLE ENTIRE chapter 10!:):) ANYBODY STILL LOVE ME?!

***The Great Burning***

She lay beside me, innocent and oblivious, unaware of the horrors of my past. It definitely wasn't anything I was

comfortable talking about but she had to know. She needed to know my story, the reason I was a monster.

I so desperately needed her to understand what she was committing herself to. Before we took that leap of faith

and fell head over heels, madly, completely and irrevocably in love with each other.

Her fingertips danced across my bare chest, pulling me from my thoughts and reminding me that I was, indeed, only half-dressed.

A light shiver broke out across my body at the feel of her silken skin, her feather-light touch stirring unfamiliar

emotions within me.

It felt nice, to be within her warmth and peace. To finally be free, weightless. As nice as it felt, I still had a

tightness in my chest, the scars on my body further proof of what I'd become. Further reasons why I didn't want to get

her involved in my past. But, if we were going to work, she needed to know me- the real me.

Sighing, I curled myself around her and pulled the comforter snug around us as she nestled her head against my

chest. My fingers stroked up and down her arms, goose bumps telling me just exactly how I affected her. I loved it, her

reactions towards me, knowing what I did to her body.

"I need to finish my story, Alice. It's nothing I'm comfortable talking about, but I just thought you should know

what made me what I am." She nodded against my chest, golden eyes innocent as they searched my face. With an

almost inaudible sigh, she rested her palm flat against my chest where my heart had long-since ceased to beat. Our

keen, vampire ears were met only with the silence of the immortal.

"I pulled my hat from my head and bowed, as any gentleman of that time would have done, as they murmured

quietly amongst themselves."

"The apparent leader was tall and curvaceous, dark eyes following my every move as I walked closer. Caramel skin

shone in the moonlight and a black mane rolled down her back to her waist. She was a definite contrast to her pale,

blonde-haired counterparts, who were slim and petite, though supernaturally beautiful and graceful all the same. They

were like nothing I'd ever seen before, a novelty."

I could feel her grow tense in my arms, her needless breath hitched when I spoke of them. Tightening my arms

around her, I tucked my finger under her chin and prompted her face up towards mine. Flashing a smirk, my face was

inches from hers in a matter of milliseconds as she quietly gasped. "You, my little Alice, are all kinds of sexy when

you're jealous."

With a low growl, I found her lips as our tongues collided, dancing in a desperate frenzy. Her fingers tangled into

my hair as I scooped her into my arms and wrapped her legs around my torso. I couldn't get enough of this woman-

and we'd only known each other barely a day!

"I am NOT jealous, Jasper William Whitlock!" Her voice was a growl, though muffled by my chest, as she glared up

at me. Hearing that husky growl of hers and knowing that she already had a possessive power over me, heightened my

need for her, nearly driving me to the point of doing some very ungentlemanly things.

"Don't you have a story you should be telling?" She giggled, the sound light and airy, as I gazed down at her with a

raised brow. Nodding, I swept my hand lightly through her hair before continuing with a sigh.

"The leader, Maria, was whispering quietly to the smaller blonde, Nettie. She caught my eye, slowly moving out of

the shadows. My eyes were drawn to her, never leaving her face. Then, she spoke, her voice high and bell-like. 'What

is your name, soldier?' Nodding respectively, I swept into a bow and addressed them. 'Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am.'

She leaned forward, lips full and puckered, eyes the deepest, darkest glowing burgundy. She wrapped her arms around

my neck and drew my face towards hers. I thought she meant to kiss me. But then her lips met at my throat, teasing

the flesh there, and her teeth pierced my skin. She bit me, giving me the kiss of an immortal."

~Part Two~

"Fire crawled up my throat, burning me slowly from the inside out. Maria only smirked, watching in apparent

pleasure, as I sank onto my knees. I had no clue what was going on, only that I wished for death if only to escape the

never-ending torture."

She inhaled sharply, a gasp of horror almost, as I gently smiled down at her. "I don't have to tell you, darlin'. I just

figured you ought to know."

She took a deep, steady breath before resting her head on my shoulder, innocent doe eyes never leaving mine.

"I wanna know," she whispered, fingers tightening around mine, as I nodded curtly and continued.

~000~

"I woke up and found my throat ablaze, bloodlust roaring within me. I needed blood and I needed it then.

Maria seemed pleased that I'd had a relatively easy transformation and with promises of hunting the next day led

me to her bed."

Her eyes narrowed, almost obsidian black, as a low growl rumbled in her chest. "Mine!"


	14. Out On The Town

HHHEEEYYY guys!:):):):):) I'M BACK!:):):):) with an extra long 10 page chapter with some MAJOR HUGE BIG GIGANTIC things happening that I think y'all will appreciate!:):):) Dedicated to ! Much love, as always, Jalice2254

* * *

***Out On The Town***11

The morning sun filtered through the window, rainbows of color thrown around the room. He curled around me, fingers drifting through my hair, as I rested my head on his chest with a contented sigh. "What's on the agenda for today, darlin'?"

I squealed and sprang up, pulling him along with me, as I smirked. "Can we go shopping?! Pppllleeeaaassseee, oh please, pretty pretty pppllleeeaaassseee, Jazzy?!" He smiled and pulled me into his arms, his voice a low, husky murmur against my ear. "Whatever your heart desires."

"Reeeaaalllyyy?!" He nodded, brow quirked in amusement, and gripped my chin as I began rambling. I was in the middle of thanking him when his lips descended on mine, silencing me. "What a nice way of shutting me up."

~000~

Prancing around the room, I froze midstep as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his chest. "Do you know how hard I'm gonna have to fight to keep guys off you?!"

Smirking, I turned in his arms and ran a finger teasingly along his bare chest. "Awww, is my Jazzy getting possessive?" Next thing I know, my world is literally flipped upside down as he tossed me like a rag doll over his shoulder. And with a view like THAT, who could argue?!

"You. Are. Mine. I have every right to be territorial." Rolling my eyes, I flicked my hand against his backside, squealing in shock and surprise when he did the same. "Don't make me swat you again, Alice."

"Ooohhh so scary." Not one of my greatest comebacks...

~000~

I was back in his arms, my throat an inch from his elongated canines. "What was that, darlin'?"

I couldn't help but quietly giggle at his reaction. A husky growl rumbled in his chest as he tossed me onto the bed, quickly following after. "You are a VERY VERY vicious monster that I'm simply terrified of."

He lay over me, soft feminine skin against muscular, manly skin, his teeth softly nipping at the skin of my throat. "Much better!"

~000~

An hour later, we walked outside into the dim sunlight. Smiling happily, I twined our fingers and led him down the road, the various shops and booths calling my name. Aaahhh, shopping!

"Uuuhhh, darlin', don't we need money for shopping?" I giggled quietly and arched a brow at him; silly boy! "I'm prepared, Jazz. Believe me."

"You're prepared, are you, darlin'?" Nodding, I froze as his teeth nibbled at my lip sexily, a growl rumbling in his chest. "If we keep this up, Jazz, we'll never make it shopping!"

~Jasper~

Smiling against her, I took her hand as we walked through the crowded streets. I was surprised at the people at this time of day, mostly because the smell and sound of them, my prey, set me on edge.

Though thirsty, the only thing I focused on was the delicate woman beside me; MY Alice, my beautiful pixie, my darlin'.

"Are you ok, Jasper? You got quiet. Do you need to... hunt?" I could tell she wasn't used to the idea any more than I was. Placing a gentle hand on my arm, she stared up at me with her innocent doe eyes. "It's ok if you need to. Just say the word."

"Why are your eyes that color?" It was a question that had plagued me since I'd first seen them and I mutely wondered if it had anything to do with her current diet. "I have a both an answer and a solution for you, Jazz. I hunt animals... and, if you want, you could too... I mean, I could show you how or whatever, if you did... That's why my eyes are this color, the animal blood... I haven't had a human in about 40 years. And this way, you can hunt and not feel guilty about it later! I mean, their animals, they can't feel anything..."

Hhhmmm, she raised a good point. "Show me? Please." She nodded gently, a smile on her lips, as her emotions spiked to pure elation. "Tonight?"

Nodding, I twined our hands and lightly kissed her, loving her shudder. We began walking again, occasionally stopping at a shop that would catch her eye. ANIMALS?!

"I don't want to disappoint you, Alice. I'm tired of this, anyway; you don't know what it's like, to feel every little thing they feel as I sink my fangs into them, draining their blood." I might have continued were it not for her, my Alice. She looked up at me, eyes longing and full of concern, and put her finger to my lips. "No more, Jasper."

"You don't have to live like that anymore, or hunt humans ever again. You're safe, Jasper, I promise."

~000~

Rain fell gently, the wind tossing scents around and making me regret not hunting any sooner. Good god, she smelled good... I wanted her.

Bloodlust raged at my surface, warring within me; the vampire side of me wanted and needed blood, naturally and instinctually, whilst the human, conscientious other half wanted to please Alice and never see her in pain or suffering. But, oh god, did she smell good! I could just imagine it.

I'd walked up to her, the dazzled young clerk, and lean into her to ask if she'd assist me. She'd follow eagerly along on my heels, not knowing what awaited her. Catching her by surprise, I'd pull her against me so she couldn't struggle and, before she had time to scream, I'd sink my fangs deep into her. And disappoint Alice, which I swore never to do. Maybe even SCARE Alice, also never gonna happen.

Freezing in her tracks, Alice stared off in the distance, her eyes glassy and unfocused. She wasn't moving or anything, simply frozen and staring, her hand still tight around mine. Curious and a bit scared, I watched her for a minute more before she snapped back to reality as quickly as she'd left it. What the hell?!

Then, she wrapped her arms around me and crushed me against her, lips hard and demanding, urgent and swift against mine. Clutching her to me, I caught wind of her emotions, sadness and longing and confusion. My lips still firm on hers, I easily scooped her into my chest as her legs wound around me, nimble fingers tangled in my hair. It's a good thing we didn't breathe because I could kiss this woman all day!

Pulling away, I rested against her as our erratic breath mingled, twining and wrapping around each other. She smiled suggestively, still tight around me, as I leaned into her and slowly trailed my nose up the column of her throat. Chuckling, I teasingly nipped and nibbled at the base of her throat as she whimpered softly with sounds of desire, her head falling slack. "You have some explaining to do, darlin'." The strange thing was, when she pulled out of my arms, my thirst was nearly gone, merely a kindle of fire in my throat. Hhhmmm...

~000~

"I can see the future, Jasper." She held her breath, waiting for a reaction out of me, as I raised a curious brow. "That's how I knew you, and us, and everything."

"You were the first thing I saw when I woke up, Jasper. And, having you in a life of darkness and not remembering, was literally the light at the end of tunnel. Jasper, you saved me, in more ways than one."

I was breathless at her words. I was the first thing she'd seen?!

"I'm not totally sure how it works, though... I just know that it's mostly when I focus on a certain object or person and keep track of its decisions. But when a persons's decision changes, so does the vision."

I gulped inwardly, guilty and wary of her reprimanding me. Had she seen me, about to take the life of an innocent young girl? "So, you saw... me." It wasn't a question anymore as she nodded gently and put her hand against my chest.

"Well, there were a few paths you could've chosen... You could've given in and... well you know the rest... Or, you could've chosen to somehow push through your instincts and wants and not disappointed me... But I didn't want either, really, so I had to act on what I saw. I'm sorry, Jasper."

"Don't you apologize to me, Alice!" My voice was a low growl as I pulled her flush against me, her tight little body fitting right with mine like it was meant to be there. Quietly gasping, she arched a brow but merely continued browsing listlessly through the racks of clothes. "You stopped me from taking an innocent life, Alice. There is nothing wrong with that!"

Nodding, she brushed past me to the other side of the rack, a quiet hum under her breath. Stalking slowly after her, I swatted her sexy little ass before pulling her back into my arms, my teeth at her throat busily nipping and nibbling. "I didn't mind the method of distraction, either."

~Alice~

My poor Jasper! He felt so bad, so guilty, for even thinking of hurting that girl. I couldn't wait for tonight; his sufferings would end, he would put aside all of his masochism, and we'd be one step closer to the Cullen's.

Lightly kissing him, I giggled as he snatched the various clothes I'd be buying and walked to the front desk to pay. What the gentleman!

"I'll foot the bill, darlin'." Raising a brow, I smirked and wrapped my arms loosely around his torso and hugged him to me, feeling the clerk's jealousy in waves. He's MINE!

As if to further prove the point, he took my hand and backed me over the counter with a knowing smirk, kissing me long and hard. "That'll be $50.14 please." Way to ruin a moment!

Leisurely running my finger along his chest as he paid, I tucked my hand into his back pocket as he grabbed my bags. "Ready, darlin?"

Nodding, I kissed him lightly once again before flashing a smirk over my shoulder at the enraged young girl. "PAWS OFF!"

Chuckling huskily, he pulled me into him with a raised brow. "Jealous much, darlin'?" Scoffing, I pulled him to my level and ravished his lips, fingers deep in his hair. "So what if I am?!"

~000~

I was browsing the various little stores down the streets when I had a vision. It was Jasper and he had a guitar, fingers strumming leisurely over the strings as his smooth voice chased shivers over me. Then, I snapped back to reality with the certainty that I was getting him that guitar!

Marching across the street all business, I walked into the pawn shop and almost regretted it. The manager was fat, and bald, had chains, and he was flirting with me. Oh well! My Jasper is worth it!

"I need an acoustic guitar for my, uumm, boyfriend." Stumbling over my words, I flashed a small smile as the man winked and stood up with a grunt. Boyfriend didn't sound right in the least... But what could I say when I wasn't even sure?!

The one from the vision, a Gibson LG-1, was the exact one that caught my eye and the exact one that I bought and paid for in that store. "My pleasure, Miss. Come again!"

Of course you want me to come back, you slimy disgusting man! Smiling tightly, I grabbed the guitar case and was gone before he could say anything else. Good grief, what does a woman have to do around here to find a nice, respectable gentleman?! Oh, yeah... She has to wait a whole 27, almost 30 years, for him, that's what!

Somewhat satisfied, I began my walk back to the hotel where we said we'd meet again. Oh, how I miss you already, my Jasper!

I wanted to see Sally again but something stopped me... Right now, alone and without Jasper, wasn't the time. Something was about to happen, something BIG.

I wanted to be surprised so I fought against the vision that rose in front of me, taunting and begging to be seen. It was Jasper, I was sure. I'd quickly become attuned to him, able to see but choosing more often than not to. I'd have forever with him, after all... The man could use some privacy!

~000~

He was sitting rigid with worry in the lobby when I arrived, eyes flashing possessively as he quickly cleared the space between us and pulled me into his arms. "Alice!"

He sighed deeply, his nose following a trail of fire along my throat as he breathed me in. Giggling, I pulled away and held him at arms' length, my eyes travelling over his frame. Yep, he more than definitely was a looker!

Then, his eyes caught sight of the guitar case. Raising a brow, he chuckled under his breath, eyes questioning, as he took my hand and nodded curtly to Diana before walking us to our room. "It's for you, Jasper.

"You didn't have to get me any thin, Alice... Thank you though." His voice was soft as he looked down at me, eyes slowly trailing over my face. "You were gonna end up with it either way, Jasper. I just wanted to speed along the process!"

Sitting at the edge of the bed, he took the case from me and sat it in his lap before pulling me into his arms. "I miss you, darlin', like crazy. Why'd you suggest we split ways?!"

Giggling quietly, I ran my fingers over his chest and inhaled, his scent of leather and Old Spice clouding over me. "I just thought that it'd be good for us to have our own adventures for the day... Was it a bad idea?! I mean, you didn't go on a killing spree through the city so it must not have been too bad. Even as much as I missed you."

"True... I DID have a successful shopping trip, though... But I still missed you, Alice." Then, his lips met mine as I folded myself in his lap, hungry and desperate and longing. I knew I missed him for more reasons than one!

Pulling away with a quiet giggle, I slid onto the bed and gestured to the case. Finally seeing it, he raised a brow before flicking it open. "It's beautiful, Alice! Thank you."

Then, I was in his bone crushing embrace, squished quite comfortably into his chest. "Don't just sit there! Play something for me, cowboy!"

~000~

By the time he retired the guitar back to its case, darkness had fallen. Not forgetting my promise, I grabbed his hand and smoothed circles along his palm. "Are you sure?"

He flashed a wry smile before claiming my lips, his body solid and hard and man against mine. "Darlin', the only thing I've ever been MORE sure of is you, us."

"Then why isn't your sexy ass outside hunting a mountain cat?! LET'S GO!" With that, and one final kiss, we were gone.

~000~

The night air was cool, a gentle breeze blowing scents over us. "It's not really something I can teach you, Jasper. I mean, not really... I'll teach you how to track and stuff of course... But when it comes down to it, it's pure, carnal instinct."

He nodded, keen eyes searching the darkness, and took my hand. "I assume my prey isn't just gonna waltz up like a human would, right?! So, how does this work exactly?!"

Giggling quietly, I pressed my lips to his in the most effective way I know of shutting him up. "It'll be ok, Jazz. I promise. I wouldn't promise something if I knew it was impossible."

"Word of advice for the future, my Alice. Don't tell me I can't or won't do something. I'll only try that much harder to prove you wrong."

"Close your eyes and let the scents of your prey fill you. What do you smell?" He growled huskily, teeth at my throat teasing. "Blood."

Then, he was gone, a mere blur against the night. Giggling, I was after him, hot on his heels. He might've been stronger, but I was faster!

~000~

The cat was perched in a tree, eyes yellow and fiery, hissing madly down at us. My eyes nearly rolled to the back of my head as he growled back, lustful and predatory. I wanted him! "Alice," he growled out in the same lustful, predatory way, "do you know how hard you're making it to concentrate right now?!"

Then, the cat pounced. Hitting the ground, it swiped viciously out at him. Grinning, he took a step back, the cat mirroring his movements, as they began dancing. One step forward, two steps backward.

"Here, kitty, kitty! Come and get me big boy!" Then, with one final growl, he launched himself across the clearing and pinned the cat beneath him.

It was over within mere seconds, his fangs deep at the throat of his prey. Satisfied, I wandered closer with a smirk as his chest reverberated with a territorial growl. I love a man who gets a little rough!

"I think the only think I need to teach you at this point is how to hunt and NOT lose all your clothes."

Blonde waves disheveled, shirt torn beyond repair much to my appreciation, and lips stained with the first of many animals, he kissed me hard and needing and lustfully.

Pulling away after an eternity, he flashed a smirk and threw his shirt off his shoulders, wading into the river to rinse off.

Sighing contentedly, he plopped onto the bank beside me, pillowing his head against my stomach. Leisurely drifting his fingers over my face, his eyes found mine, a fire and passion that I'd never known burning at their core.

"Miss Alice, I've never been happier in my entire life or existence than here with you these past days. You saved me in that cafe when you offered your hand to me. Continue to save me for all of eternity with our future in your eyes?" What?!

"Marry me, Alice." It definitely was not a request.


	15. Staking Claim

***Staking Claim***12

The golden band fit snugly around my finger, beautiful and simple with one single diamond glinting in the dim sunlight. Don't get me wrong, I KNOW we belong together and I KNOW we have forever, but that one piece of jewelry made us, our future, all the more real and magical.

"You ready to go, darlin'?" Looking up at him, I smiled lightly and slipped my hand into his, the ring a warm assurance of his love for me.

"Alice," he warned, voice low and husky, pulling me into his arms, "don't doubt me, darlin'. I told you, don't tell me I can't do something and don't you dare doubt my feelings for you!" Then, his lips were on mine with bruising possessiveness. He was right, how can I doubt him?!

Oh yes, the cursed Maria! THAT'S how! "She means nothing to me, Alice, she never has and she never will! She is nothing at all compared to you!"

"Oh, really?! So THAT'S why you spent almost a century with her, 'cause she meant nothing to you?! Oh wait: you're a man!"

"Don't start this again, darlin'. Not right now, not after last night." He sighed in exasperation and ran a rough hand through his hair. Pulling me into his arms, he softly kissed my forehead. "What's it gonna take for you to see what you mean to me?"

~000~

The cafe was just as we'd left it days before, Sally still hard at work when we leisurely breezed in. Looking up from the counter she was wiping down, she grinned when she saw us. "Alice! Jasper!"

Bustling over as quickly as possible, she took my hand and pulled me into her arms, flashing a smirk at Jasper as he growled quietly. "Oh, hush, young man." Giggling, I playfully rolled my eyes and sat at my bar stool, the exact one where I'd been when Jasper had finally shown up.

"So I see you found your happily ever after, after all." Nodding, I twined our fingers as he stood over me with a tight smile. Grinning, I squealed and practically threw my left hand in her face, my engagement ring sparkling on full view. "That was fast!"

"Too fast, maybe...?!" Smiling gently over my shoulder at him, I squeezed his hand and nodded at her. "I told you, Sally, countless times."

She laughed lightly and nodded, patting my hand in the all too familiar way of hers. "Yes, Alice, I know. You're meant for each other and he loves you and you love him and you're spending forever together... But, even then, don't you think it's too soon?"

"Sally, I love her and for some unknown reason, she loves me too..." His voice was soft, eyes gentle and loving as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. "I can't imagine my life without her."

~000~

"We were thinking, if it's not a problem of course, that we could have the wedding and reception here..." I trailed off, watching her for any reaction, as he ran his thumb in slow circles along my hand. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Alice!"

"Of course, we'd have to check the guest book for any issues but we can work around it. We'd be honored to host your wedding and reception!"

This is the part where the blushing bride mentions the honeymoon... "You wouldn't happen to have a place for honeymooners, would you?"

"I do, actually! I have a small acreage in the North Carolina mountains that's been in my family for generations... I'd be more than happy to lend it to you as long as you need!"

I think Sally just answered my prayers!

~000~

"That went well, wouldn't you agree?" He nodded against me and continued to leisurely strum his fingers over the guitar, a small smile on his face as he kissed me. "Very well indeed."

Sighing, I curled closer around him and ran a hand over his chest with a quiet purr. I couldn't believe it...! In about a month, I'd be Mrs. Whitlock!

"Excited?!" Nodding, I giggled as he rolled his eyes and tweaked my nose playfully. "Of course you are, darlin'."

"You're not?!" I couldn't keep the emotion away, sadness and longing flowing through me; he knew what I was feeling anyway, so why keep it bottled up? My eyes met his, gold and burgundy, as he pulled me against him with a low sound in his chest. "What did I say about doubting yourself, my Alice?!"

Then, his lips were soft as a butterfly's wing against my own, fingers knotting into my hair, as I ran my hands over his chest. He's the one that said it!

"My life before you was one I'm not proud of, full of darkness and deceit, betrayal and hate. My time with Maria was nothing more than lust, only needing each other to warm a bed, simple as that. She was cruel, sadistic, and she had me bent under her thumb. I was nothing more than a blind yet oh so willing pup, only wanting to please her, no matter the cost or consequences.

When I eventually realized what she was, who I could be without her, I wasn't the same again. I spoke harshly of and to her, refused direct orders, and became an all-out pest.

I'd never given much thought to killing her, the idea giving me a chill for some reason, though I'd no clue why. I didn't love her, nor she me. Far from it, our relationship was pure lust and greed; her forever the power hungry dictator and I being second-in-command and first in bed.

Or so I thought... Many times she'd come "home," the smell of another still fresh, and demand I accompany her to the bed we'd so often shared.

Unwilling to accept my obvious disgust and unwillingness, she would pout and accuse ME of cheating on HER, which always led to yelling and cursing and arguing. But, I was a man.

Sure, a cowardly, masochistic man with his tail between his legs, but that was me nonetheless. And she was a woman who knew how to please a man."

It was all I could do to contain my possessive growl, wrapping my arms tighter around him with a sigh. I knew he had a life with her before me, there was nothing I could do about that, but he was MINE now and he always would be. No amount of lust or exotic beauty could change that.

"You've given me a new life, Alice, a fresh start. Your... diet has given me a way to hunt and feed, feeling nothing but my own pleasure and need. It's gonna take a while to master, of course, but I will. Just for you.

Finding you, after living in darkness and carnage for almost a century, is like finding an angel in the deepest pits of hell."

With that, our lips met softly as understanding dawned on me. I had nothing to worry about after all; he did love me and thought nothing of Maria. Still, I had BIG plans for that puta.

~000~

The sky was darkening outside as I silently slid from his embrace and out the window, a haughty, possessive air about me. Time to even the score, Maria!

I blurred across the street and stood stock-still, my face tipped to the wind as her strong and not so distant scent of Mexican flowers and pure sex blew over me. Does the woman ever rest?!

Slipping into the alley, I held my breath as she stepped from the shadows, domineering smirk in place. "Took long enough!"

Strutting towards her, I sank into a crouch with a possessive growl. "I don't know what you think you're doing here, Maria, but I suggest you leave. Now!"

Her eyebrow hit the sky as she pulled the ponytail from her hair and shook out her mane, letting it flow around her shoulders and lower back. "Oh really?! Are YOU gonna make me?!"

"YES, I AM!" My voice was a growl, deathly calm and quiet all the same, as she tossed her head back and laughed. Rolling my eyes, I launched myself across the space between us, pinning her against the alley wall with my teeth at her throat before she knew that I'd even moved.

"Now," I sighed sweetly, lashes fluttering gently, "we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You pick."

She snarled and fought against my hold, landing a few scratches and kicks that I hadn't quite seen. "How the hell are you stronger than me?! You're practically a little kid," she screeched, her head craned away from my snapping teeth. "Dynamite comes in small packages, Maria. You'd be wise to remember that."

Then, I lunged. Grabbing a fistful of hair, I slammed her time after time against the wall, bricks and mortar raining down around us. "He-" slam "is-" slam "mine" slam "and-" slam "that's" slam "that!" Slam, slam, slam.

Pulling away, I smirked in mute satisfaction as she slid against the wall to the ground with a painful groan. "Sorry, honey, but if you think you're going ANYWHERE near him, you're wrong. DEAD wrong."

Jerking her up by yet another handful of hair, I looked her over with an icy glare; nope, I hadn't kicked her ass near enough yet... She was still pretty...

Then, she said something that knocked the breath out of me. "Does he tell you how awesome and wild our sex life was?"

Shaking my head to clear it, I glared and dipped my head to the skin where her neck and shoulder met. Before she could move, I bit. Tearing her skin away, I smirked as she screeched, my venom assuring a permanent scar.

Then, I had her in the death grip, my teeth sharp and deadly at her throat as she whimpered. "Ok, ok... I'll leave."

"Swear it!" Whimpering pitifully, she did as I demanded. Searching the future for any sign of her, I growled in somewhat satisfaction. "If I so much as glimpse you in a vision, I will hunt you down and finish what I started."

Snapping my teeth at her skin, I smirked as she cowered away from me. "JASPER. WHITLOCK. IS. MINE! You'd be wise to remember that as well."

Then, she was gone.

~Jasper~

Nothing turned me on more than watching my seemingly fragile Alice kick Maria's 5.5' ass up one side and down the other, staking her claim on me. Now I was all hot and bothered...!

Sauntering across the way to her, I pulled her against my chest as she flinched with an instinctual growl. "That was hot."

Then, her lips were on mine. Growling lustfully, she backed me against the wall and twined her legs around my torso, her fingers curled deep in my hair. Groaning, my head fell slack as she trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses along my skin. Good god, if I didn't stop her I'd take her right here and now! "Stop, Alice!"

Pulling away, she turned her shocked doe eyes on me. "Did I do something wrong?" It was so like her, to always think it was her fault. Not now and not ever!

"God, no! But if we don't stop, your first time will be against a brick wall." I chuckled huskily as she flushed and dipped her head into the curve of my neck. With my fingers gripping her chin, I forced her eyes to meet mine. "I love and respect you, Alice. I am not going all the way, not right now with you against a damn brick wall! We can wait a month, can't we?!"

It would be the longest month of both my life and existence. But it was worth it. SHE was worth it, my Alice. She always was.

* * *

Y'all still hanging with me?! HOPE SO cause big things are on the way!;););) Dedicate to both **KittieKat121** and **staringatthesky** for all their help!


	16. Forever and A Day

HHHEEEYYY! I'm back, obviously... This chapter skips a month for the wedding eep!:):):) It was so much fun to write and I hope y'all like reading it as much as I did writing it...:):):):) Dedicated to **KittieKat121** and **staringatthesky**

* * *

***Forever & A Day***13

The Wedding March played softly from the cafe's record, filling my ears longingly as Sally took my elbow and lead me to a mirror in the employee lounge. "Something blue."

Flushing gently, I tied the baby blue sash garter around my upper thigh. "I think the honeymoon should suffice as something borrowed, eh?"

Nodding, I slipped the wedding dress over my head, sighing when it fit like a glove. Twirling to the mirror, I smiled in admiration.

It was a light champagne color, lace tulle forming a skirt at the bottom. The bosom was quite low, even for a sweetheart neckline. It was simple yet elegant and I was eternally grateful to Sally for helping me find it.

"Something old." I gasped as she held the veil out to me, light tears in her eyes as she gave me the veil from her own wedding. "Sally, thank you! So much, for everything!" Then, we began our walk down the "aisle."

~000~

Even with all the decorations- the pretty pink bows tied around the chairs and the pink crystal fairy lights- all I saw was him as he waited at the "altar" with a gentle smile. My forever future, my savior, my soon-to-be husband. My Jasper.

Smiling as Sally placed my hand in his, I lightly kissed her cheek as he hugged her quickly. "Thank you, Sally, so much." Then, the wedding began.

~000~

"I waited for you, I prayed for you.

And it was worth the wait, just to see your face.

I waited for us, I prayed for us.

And it was worth the wait, to hear you say you loved me too.

I waited for you, I prayed for you.

And it was worth the wait, just to be swept off my feet.

I waited for this, I prayed for this.

And it was worth the wait, to promise myself to you for eternity."

He smiled lightly and squeezed my fingers, clearing his throat to begin his vows.

"There must be a God, because you're my angel. Sent to me from heaven above, to have and to hold, to cherish and love.

God gave me these hands to hold yours, these fingers to wipe your tears, and these lips to heal your hurt. He gave me a heart to beat in perfect rhythm with yours, and breath to breathe as one.

He kept us away from each other for so long, for reasons unknown. It had to be something part of a bigger plan He had for us.

Even as I say that it was His plan, I must apologize for keeping you waiting. But now that I've found you, my angel, hell wouldn't dare to keep me away."

His eyes shone as his hand left mine, fingers gently wiping away the gentle tears that sparkled on my granite skin. Such eloquent words he spoke!

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Jasper, you may now kiss your bride." Smirking, he pulled me into his arms and walked dramatically slow outside, the small congregation gathered around him. Then, in the gentle flow of rain, we kissed as Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock.

~Jasper~

Holding her against me- my wife, my bride- I tipped her head back against me and stole her lips once more. She was finally mine. Mine, mine, mine.

"We DO have a reception to get to, ya know..." She trailed off, emotions swaying from elation to desire and back again. Chuckling, I wrapped my arms tighter around her and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"May I say that you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on, Mrs. Whitlock," I purred, loving the way shivers danced across her skin. I'd have to purr her name more often...

"Not looking too bad yourself, Mr. Whitlock." Her lips met mine softly as I walked back into the little cafe amid congratulations and cheers and rice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock!" Sally came over with a light giggle, brow quirked playfully at Alice as she slid to the ground beside me. Smiling down at her, I pulled her into my side and kissed the top of her head. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you again, Sally." She pulled her close and gave her a long hug, promising to visit soon. "You be good, now, Alice. Jasper, you take care of her!"

Playfully rolling my eyes, I nodded and kissed her knuckles. "Of course, Sally. We'll visit again, I promise." Then, I pulled my wife into my arms and stole her lips once more before we began the journey to forever.

~000~

Pulling into the drive, I smiled lightly as I gazed at my wife. I didn't know one word could mean so much, that it could change my perspective on just about everything. If someone had told me that I'd have met and been married to the most beautiful, loving, angelic woman alive, I'd have said they were crazy. Lord above, what did I do to deserve her?

"We're here, my Alice." She barely stirred, eyes still lightly closed as she slept. Now I under stood how a man would leave his wife asleep simply because she's so beautiful...

Shaking my head with an inaudible chuckle, I blurred to her side and gently scooped her into my arms bridal style. Brushing the light tendrils of hair away from her face, I grabbed our bags and carelessly tossed them over my shoulder. Flicking the lock on the door easily, I brushed a butterfly kiss across her forehead. "Alice, we're here, darlin'."

"You let me fall asleep, Jazz," she mumbled against my chest, giggling quietly, as I shouldered my way through the door. Gazing down at her, I sucked in a breath as her eyes fluttered open. God, she was beautiful!

"What are you looking at?" Shaking my head, I breezed through the cottage into the bed room. Tossing her carefully onto the bed, I pinned her flush against me. "You, my wife!"

Then, our lips molded together. Lightly scraping my teeth along her lip, I explored her mouth as she twined her fingers into my hair and teased, tugged, and tangled. "I love you so much, my Mr. Whitlock."

~000~

Growling possessively as she pranced out of the closet in a baby blue sheer, barely covered her sexy little ass nightie, I sat a little straighter against the head board and adjusted the sheets around myself. How much sexier can she possibly get?!

"I take it that means you like," she giggled, arching a brow in my direction, and pranced in front of the mirror. Twirling, she posed against the doorframe with a smirk. Did she really want me to just take her then and there?!

"Alice," I growled between my gritted teeth," "don't push me." She giggled quietly and slid into the bed beside me, eyes wide and innocent with a mischievous gleam sparkling in them. "What if I wanna push you?!"

Growling lustfully, I launched myself across the bed and had her pinned tight against me before she could move. Smirking above her, I trailed my fingers ever so tantalizingly along her skin. "Are you sure about this?!"

Gazing into her golden eyes, I realized I'd never given much thought to her and how she'd feel about our honeymoon. I mean, I knew she wanted me, but I also didn't want her freaking out on me or anything because I was her first time. "Jasper," she said softly, eyes gently and lovingly gazing up at me, as she slipped the straps from her shoulders, "I've never been more sure of anything in either my life or my existence. I love you SO MUCH."

~000~

Gazing at my bride as she lay so bare before me, I sucked in a quick breath at her perfection. If I thought Maria was beautiful, I had absolutely no undeniable clue what my Alice was.

Blowing out a breath as her fingers made quick work of the buttons on my shirt, I ran a hand through my hair and held her hands away from me in my own. "Alice," I warned, voice low and deep with lust, "I don't want to scare you. We do not have to go all the way right now. Tell me now and I'll never touch you again."

Good Lord, did it hurt to say those words!? Even as I said that, I prayed that she'd somehow seen my scars with her strange power and that they wouldn't scare her. "Jasper," she pouted, lip poking out against mine, "I want to go all the way right here right now with my husband whom I love and wouldn't care less what he looked like!"

Raising a brow, I shivered as she trailed her fingertips along my skin, growing frustrated before completely ripping the shirt from around my body. Startled, I shrank away instinctively from her with an inaudible growl, eyes darkening. "Jasper," she breathed, eyes gazing up at me, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to rush... I'm sorry."

Pulling the human, male side of me from its hiding place within me, I took her chin and gently forced her eyes to meet mine. "I'M sorry, Alice. You deserve better."

"I don't want better, Jasper, I want YOU," she growled, crashing our lips together. Moving above her, I ran my hand slowly along the contours of her body and growled huskily as she shivered in my arms. "So beautiful."

My voice was a low murmur against her as she arched her back. "Jasper," she whimpered, tightening her hold on my waist, "I love you. So much!"

~000~

We didn't go all the way, but we went far enough for us. Her fingers traced each scar within reach, tongue and lips and teeth not far behind. Groaning, my head fell slack as she nibbled at my collarbone with a smirk. I smelt her venom before it ever passed her lips.

"Wife," I smirked, tipping her towards me, "I personally would wait to Mark me until you're writhing beneath me in pleasure... It's sexier that way." Chuckling as she ducked her head, I ran my finger slowly along her spine and pulled her tighter against me.

"Of course, we don't actually have to DO anything for that to happen..." Rolling my eyes play fully as she quirked a brow at me in question, I upped the levels of lust until it almost consumed us. "You DID marry an empath."

"Jazz," she whimpered, eyes pleading with me, "turn down the volume!" Raising a brow, I quietly chuckled and reined everything in until it was a nice, gentle bubble of desire and want and love. "Your empathy reminds me of the television volume..."

"Whatever you say, wife." I sighed, curling around her and falling back into bed, as she ran her hand along my chest. "I love you, Alice Whitlock. More than you know."

~Alice~

We finally made slow, gentle love as the sun rose, Marking one another when we reached that oh so enrapturing high.

Whispering words of love, we fell into our rhythm well into the day, only leaving the bed to hunt, which wasn't often; either because we weren't thirsty or we just didn't want to be apart farther than our entwined bodies would allow, I wasn't exactly sure.

I was in the shower when I heard him, finally awake after our first time as one. "Alice?!"

Shaking my head with a gentle smile, I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. He worries too much! Quietly humming to myself, I was out of the shower and back in the bedroom in about 15 minutes.

Dropping my towel, I pulled one of his tee shirts over my head and deeply inhaled, loving the smell of manliness and Old Spice and leather as it wrapped around me. "Did I hurt you?!"

Turning, my smile fell at the look in his eyes. He thought he'd hurt me last night?! God, no!

In fact, it was the best night of my life...

"Lemme see, Alice." His voice was soft and pleading as he took my hand and pulled me into his lap. Taking my wrists, he carefully lifted first one then the other for any sign that he'd hurt me. "Alice, tell me right now if I hurt you."

Crashing our lips together, I twined my fingers into his hair and kissed him long and hard, letting all of the love and desire and lust and want and need that I'd ever felt for him flow through me. He pulled away with a quiet chuckle and rested his head against my chest with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Dammit, Alice, don't change the subject! I need to know."

"Jasper, you worry too much! You're the empath! Did I FEEL hurt last night or this morning?! I'm fine... More than fine, actually! I'm perfect!" I threw my hands in the air in frustration; couldn't he see how happy I was?!

"The only way I could be any happier is if you make love to me! Please, Jasper..."

That's just what he did. After me begging and pleading and promising I'd be ok, of course...

~000~

Curling around him, I sighed and kissed his Mark as it glittered lightly in the rays of sun. "I love you, Mr. Whitlock."

"MORE, Mrs. Whitlock," he purred, arms tightening around me, as I sighed against him. What could be more perfect?!

We were finally married and started on our forever. If only we found our family...

* * *

For the links, copy and paste then delete the spaces and change the asterisks to periods.

Dress:

www*fashiolista*com/item/ 5706164/

Honeymoon: ((once you copy paste and search, it'll be the first result called Treehouse- Cherokee Mountain Cabins))

www*cherokeemountaincabins*com/treehouse*html


End file.
